Yin's Backstory
by FlyingBacon
Summary: Ok, so this story is about my OC, Yin. She will meet the Saturdays in the third part of this story! It's about her life when she was young. It will be followed by a story called "Yin and the Saturdays". Rated T for childhood trauma.
1. Beginnings

1. Family

YinYang Lee Dannie, an experienced, young girl who has been through a lot during the first ten years of her life. Life has always been confusing for Yin though. Her life hasn't been very typical, being kicked out of her house when she was an infant and having single handily to raise her new born brother after her mother died during childbirth.

Amy Lee Dannie was her birth name, but a title that Yin soon abandoned. When Yin was born, she already had a family with six other sisters in it, and lucky for her, she was the youngest. Her sister's names, from oldest to youngest, are Carrie, Lori, Bonnie, Kate, Hayley, and Lacey. Yin's father was named Robert Dannie, her mother Susie Dannie, her uncle Raymond Dannie, and her aunt Lucy Marie. Lucy died of an unknown cause when she was thirty-eight years old. Her uncle Ray has never been the same since Lucy's death. Ray, along with most of the other Dannies, is a talented musician. Ray has been the lead singer in a band since he was in high school. Ever since Lucy died, he stopped creating new songs, and after a while, he even quit his band.

Now, when Yin was born, she was named Amy because her father believed that name to suit her. Her mother, on the other hand, hated the name Amy. Susie always called her beloved child YinYang. Susie believed that her child was a perfect balance of good and evil, light and dark, yin and yang.

The fist year of Yin's life was quite out of the ordinary. Yin's mother, Susie, took Yin along with her on all of her worldly adventures. Robert objected to the fact that his wife was taking their one year old daughter on adventures around the world, but Yin loved the quests. She loved to see all of the customs and traditions of other countries, and she loved all of the experiences that the adventures brought. In addition to all of the worldly adventures, Yin was not your typical one year old child. While most one year olds can barely even walk, much less speak, Yin could already do back flips and was able to talk in six different languages. She spoke fluently in English, French, Chinese, Spanish, Latin, and German. Yin's favorite language was Latin because Latin is the basic language that most other languages come from. She rarely ever spoke in the Latin language though, because the only language that her family spoke was English.

2. Yin's Birthday Party

A year had passed since the day of Yin's birth. On this day, December 29, 1995, Yin was turning one year old. All was fine on the day of Yin's birthday, until that faithful event. When Yin blew out her candles on her birthday cake, she somehow made the fire stronger than it previously was. Her family watched in shock as the fire soon overran the whole house. Yin did not want her house to burn down though, so she did not let it. She didn't know what she was doing back than, but with the blink of an eye, she stopped the fire from attacking her home. Her family, silent, staring at her like she was some kind of monster. Finally, after what seamed like an eternity, her father, Robert, took action.

"What are you thinking!" her father screamed.

"What do you mean?! Do you truly believe that I meant to do that?!" Yin screamed back.

"Well if you can somehow make fire, than I would have thought you would at least have _some_ control over it!"

"But I did have control over it! I told it to stop and it obeyed!"

But Yin's father did not care about his daughter's opinions on her new found "talent". He swiftly walked over to her, like a lion stalking it's pray, and grabbed the collar of her shirt.

"If you refuse to admit that you have no control over anything that you do in your own life, than you will not put the rest of my family at risk." He said ruthlessly to Yin.

"I don't care about your opinions on the matter. I had plenty of control just then and…" But Yin was interrupted.

"You, you, my worthless daughter. You are a horrible curse to this family. And you, my "beloved" wife. You brought this curse upon our family!"

Before anyone could say anything more, Robert threw his wife and daughter out the door.

"And never. NEVER come back to this house ever again."

The whole family watched the event in dumbfounded terror. So startled, that they could not even say a word to their father.

3. Life With Abuse

Two years have passed since the day that Robert kicked his wife and daughter out of their home. Yin's mother was remarried to an abusive man. Every day for Yin's mother was like another day in a torture chamber. Susie found herself being beaten constantly and being welcomed home by a drunk man with a beer bottle in his hand, which he usually proceeded to hit his wife with.

Almost every night, Susie had cuts bruises and yet she was unable to go to anyone for help because of her fear that her husband would kill her or her daughter if he found out. On top of that, Susie was too poor to go to the hospital or even a doctor. She wasn't all that rich and she tried to make due with what she already had. Instead of living with that horrifying man, Yin found herself roaming the streets during the day, and sometimes even sleeping in the alleys at night.

For, she was too scared to even enter her own home because she believed that the moment she did, her father would attempt to beat her. She was a very skilled fighter for a girl of such young age. She didn't even use her ability to produce fire when she fought that devil of a man. Her mother warned her not to let Samuel see that his stepdaughter had supernatural abilities.

One day Yin left the house and pleaded to her mother that she would join her, but Yin's mother refused to come. Yin wondered the streets for a while. She knew about everybody in town, and even some of the people who only visited the town from time to time. Yin loved hanging out in the alleys with some of the neighborhood "weirdos". That's what everyone called them. That's what everyone called her.

The same day, when Yin returned home, she found that her stepfather had left a note on the counter. It read,

Yin,

I am not truly sure where my life is going, or if my life is even going anywhere. Every night I come home drunk and abuse my wife. I believe that it would be best if I just left and let you and your mother live a normal life, away from me. Please tell your mother that I am sorry and show her this letter.

Samuel

Yin was shocked to see that her stepfather actually had regrets for his actions and constant abuse. Although, Yin soon found out that her stepfather's true intentions were much more cynical.


	2. Robbie

4. Robbie

It was on Saturday when it happened. At 11:23 p.m. to be precise. Yin could hear her mother shouting from down the hall. Ever since the abusive Samuel had gotten out of Yin and Susie's lives, Yin slept at home.

"Yin! Yin!" screamed Susie. Yin could tell that she was in much pain.

"I'm coming!" said Yin.

As soon as Yin got down the hall, she was terrified at what she saw. Her mother was delivering a baby.

Yin had noticed that her mother was pregnant, but it had only been seven months that Susie had been pregnant. Yin quickly picked up the phone and dialed 911. After a five minute conversation, Yin hung up the phone and told her mother the horrid news.

"They…they turned us away. I, I didn't even know that was possible. I'm calling…dad."

Yin could not believe the words that she had just muttered. She was actually going to ask her father for help. Her father. The same man who tossed an infant, his daughter, his own child, out of his house after calling that infant a curse to the family. But sadly, Yin had no other choice. She picked up the phone and called.

"Hello. Who is speaking?" Robert said.

"Yin" Yin spoke in a whisper, so that her father could not hear her.

"Who?"

"Yin" Yin spoke louder this time, so that her father could hear her.

"I don't know a Yin"

"YinYang Lee Dannie!!! Your daughter!! Your child!! Who you kicked out of your home, along with your wife."

"Why did you call here?! I told you never to come back to this family again!"

"I'm not coming back! Trust me, I would never do that. I need help. Susie, your beloved wife, is giving birth. The hospital turned her away because she does not have enough money. We need money, so that someone may help her deliver her child. Robbie! Please…help."

"Never call me Robbie. That is not my name. Also, you are asking the wrong person."

And with that, Robert had hung up the phone. She told her mother the news, and than Yin ran outside to try to find help. No one was there. No one was anywhere. Yin sat on the bed beside her mother.

"I will help you deliver your child." Yin said

"Yin, no. You are too young."

"I know."

Yin ran into her room to get blankets. She sat by her mother and helped her to deliver the baby. Within the next five minutes, Yin had a new baby brother. But she also lost her mother. The baby was crying. So was Yin. But she knew that she could do nothing to help her mother now. She looked into the new born child's eyes.

"I will name you Robbie. Robbie Yang Dannie. Your mother always loved the name Yang, and your father hates the name Robbie. I will take care of you for as long as I can. I promise."

5. Gun Point

Three years had passed since Robbie was born. Yin was now six and Robbie was now three. After her mother died, Yin didn't have enough money to pay for the house, so the bank took it away. Yin and Robbie lived on the streets and struggled to get by. Yin looked to get a job, but no one would hire a six year old, no matter how educated that child was. The brother and sister had to live in the streets and shower at the local swimming pool. Yin was held at gun point many times, but she always scared the thieves away by showing them that she could control fire. Robbie was always scared when his sister was held at gun point. He was terrified for his sister's safety. Yin was always fearful about her brother's safety as well.

One night that Yin was being held at gun point, Robbie decided to try to play the hero and save his sister.

"Yin! I'm coming!"

"Robbie!? No! Just stay right there!"

But Robbie wouldn't listen. He ran to his sister. A gun shot. The bullet hit Robbie. Within a second, Yin had her brother in her arms, and the whole alley up in flames. She took Robbie out of the alley and onto the sidewalk. A trail of crimson liquid was following Robbie. He had a huge gash in his arm. Luckily, the bullet missed his chest.

"Robbie. Robbie!"

"Yin. I, I'm ok." He said weakly.

Suddenly, Yin's eyes started glowing. Not red like fire, but blue like water. Water began to spin around her injured brother. The water surrounded the gash on Robbie's arm. Yin touched the water, and her hand began to glow. When the water was gone, so was the gash on Robbie's arm. Robbie was ok.

The next day, Yin realized something. Robbie was not by any means living a normal life. Just because she didn't have a normal childhood, doesn't mean that Robbie shouldn't have one. Yin decided that it would be best if she gave Robbie up. That night, when Robbie was sleeping, she wrote him a note. She then took Robbie and wrapped him up in a blanket. The whole night, she looked up local families to see which one was the safest. In the middle of the night, Yin took Robbie to a house owned by a single woman named Ms. Elizabeth Smith. She put the note in the blanket, left him at the doorstep, rang the bell, and then ran away.

Yin watched from behind a bush as Ms. Smith opened the door and took the child inside. Yin was sad, but she realized that she did the right thing. Robbie could never live a normal life living with her, but that Ms. Smith would take good care of Robbie.

"'Robbie Yang D.' that's funny. There's no last name, only an initial. Well now your name is Robbie Yang Smith."

Yin watched as Ms. Smith took Robbie inside of her house. She left from behind the bush.

"Goodbye Robbie. I swear that this is not the last time I will see you."


	3. School, Jobs, and the Saturdays

6. School

After she gave away Robbie, Yin realized that she should probably go to school. She decided to look in the phone book for some local schools.

"Let's see. Washington State Prep, Seattle Middle, Seattle High. Um, I guess it'll have to be Washington State Prep. It's the only school with grades below sixth, so I guess it'll have to do."

On that note, Yin got dressed and started walking to Washington State Prep. The walk took her about ten minutes since the school was two miles away. When Yin got there, she checked into the principal's office.

"Hey. Um, am I in the right place? This is the principal's office, right?

"Yes. Yes it is Mrs.…oh. Hello sweetie. What's your name?"

" What? Oh, um, YinYang Dannie…Mrs.…Ming. I like your name. I used to know a person from China who's name was Li Ming."

"Oh. Why thank you dear. Do you know what Ming means?"

"Oh, yeah. It means bright. In Chinese. And when the characters are separated, they mean sun and moon."

"Oh my. Well you certainly are smart. May I ask how old you are?"

"I'm six years old. I've never been to school before, so I looked up this place in a phone book and was planning on enrolling here."

"Oh. Ok. Well where is your mother sweetie?"

"Um…my mother's dead."

"Your father?"

"He kicked my mom and I out of the house when I was a year old."

"Oh my! Well I am quite sorry that I brought that topic up. If you don't mind, then could you fill out these forms?"

"Sure."

Yin filled out the forms and gave them to Mrs. Ming. Mrs. Ming then told Yin where to go to class. Yin was enrolled in Mrs. Kim's first grade."

"Hello. Um, is this Mrs. Kim's class? Room 108?"

"Yes. May I ask who you are?"

"YinYang Dannie. I was just enrolled here."

"Ok Yin. Then could you take a seat at an empty desk? I was just teaching the class a new math lesson."

Yin took a seat at a desk in the back row of the classroom.

"Ok class. Now let's get on with the lesson. Timmy, what is 2+2?"

"2+2 is…um…I don't know."

"Ok. Yin. Do you know the answer?"

"Yeah. 2+2 is 4."

"Very good Yin."

Now class, math is almost over, but before science class, we will be taking a short math quiz."

"Uhhhhh." The whole class said in reply to the quiz."

"Now please write your name at the top of the paper and put your answers to the RIGHT of the question."

Mrs. Kim handed the class their quizzes. Yin completed the quiz in about a minute and turned it into Mrs. Kim.

"Ok Yin, you may go to your next class. The room number is 103. Do you need help finding the room?"

"No. I think I can find it. Thank you though."

Yin headed down the hall to science class.

"Good morning class. Ah, I see we have a new student. Well what is your name?"

"My name is YinYang Dannie."

"Ok. My name is Mr. Lee. Now class, today we will be learning about plants."

"Do you mean photosynthesis?" Yin asked.

"Oh, no. Photosynthesis is seventh grade material. I'm surprised that you even know the term. You can try to explain it to the class if you want though."

"Ok. Well, photosynthesis is a process that occurs, usually in plants, that converts carbon dioxide into organic compounds, such as glucose, using energy from the sunlight. The plants give off oxygen, which is what we humans breathe, during this process, and…" Yin stopped explaining because she could see that the class had no clue what she was talking about.

"Where did you learn that?" Mr. Lee asked.

"I'm not really sure. It's just something that I know." replied Yin.

Then the class bell rang. Yin headed off to her next class; music.

"Hello class, I'm Mr. Brown. I would not of usually said my name because you all know who I am, but I can see that we have a new student in the class. What is your name?"

"I'm YinYang Dannie."

"Ok. Now Yin, do you play any instruments?"

Yin wanted to say no because she knew that if she told the class that she could play eight instruments, then they would think she was a freak. If science class wasn't bad enough, then this would definitely make them think she was a freak. But Yin decided to be honest and say that she could play multiple instruments.

"Yeah. I can play eight."

"Would you mind telling me them?"

"Ok. Piano, guitar, violin, cello, harp, drums, ukulele, and mandolin. I can also sing, but not that well."

"Would you mind playing the piano? The song I'm teaching the class to sing is already on the music stand."

"Ok."

Yin sat down at the piano and began to play "Reflection" by Christina Aguilera. Perfectly.

"How did you play that?" Mr. Lee asked.

"It's not that hard of a song to play." Said Yin.

"Have you ever written any of your own music?"

"Sometimes, but it's not that good. You can hear one of the song if you want though."

Yin began to play "My Immortal" by Evanescence.

"Did you write that song?"

"Yeah. Do you like it?"

"Yes. Would you mind coming to the principal's office with me? You're not in trouble, I'm just confused why you're only in first grade."

Yin and Mr. Lee walked to the principal's office while the rest of the music class had a free period to just sing and play song of the instruments. After a long talk between Mr. Lee and Mrs. Ming, Mrs. Ming came out of the office and told Yin some news.

"Yin. First grade is too basic for you. I'm not sure where you learned all of this material, but I am putting you in the sixth grade."

"Ok. Where is the classroom?"

"It's in the next building down. I'll take you there."

The next four years of Yin's life was just like this. Yin would be put in one grade, but then she would just be taken out and put in a more advanced one. When Yin turned ten, she had already graduated from College and she had gone to Graduate School. She had thirty-eight degrees by the time she graduated.

7. Jobs

Yin was looking in the newspaper job section after she graduated. She looked in the job section of every newspaper. Since she graduated, a month ago, she had had thirty interviews for jobs. Yin had an interview once a day. She didn't get any of the jobs though. The fact that she had thirty-eight degrees didn't balance out the fact that she was ten.

After a long, long time of looking for jobs, Yin finally found one that she believed would work out for her. A Babysitter. She was a ten year old with thirty-eight degrees, but she was going to be a babysitter.

"It's better than nothing. I guess." Yin said to herself.

Yin went to the house. It was on the west coast of the USA. She decided that even though it meant traveling around the country, she should still go. A new start and a new town might even be good for her.

Yin traveled, on foot mostly, for about a month. She finally got to the house that wanted a baby sitter. It was a huge house that was surrounded by what appeared to be a huge metal wall. Possibly a security system. Yin didn't really feel like finding the point on the wall where she could actually talk to the owner, so she just climbed the wall. Well, she kinda fire bended herself over the wall, but it's all the same in the end. At least she got over the wall.

When she climbed the wall and got to the other side, she was met by an eight foot tall Fiskerton Phantom. The Fiskerton Phantom grabbed her and started taking her towards the house.

"Put me down you harry freak!" Yin yelled as she made her hands lite on fire. The Phantom threw her on the ground as he was being burnt by the fire.

"Whateab Watds thateub forenu!?"

But Yin was too busy running away from the Phantom to care about what he said. Soon, she was met by a man with a scar on his eye. He was African American and he was really muscular. She decided that she didn't want to burn him and get on his bad side, like she had done to the Phantom, so Yin ran away. She didn't get far before tripping over…air?! She looked back to where she tripped, but nothing was there. Then the creature became visible and she realize that she tripped over what appeared to be a komodo dragon. The Phantom, komodo dragon, and scarred man were then met by a woman with white hair and a sword that shot fire. The fire shot at Yin, but she quickly returned the shot with her own fire. Then the man tried to hit her with his weird glowing glove thingy, but Yin moved out of the way. Yin was suddenly picked up by a man with stupid looking pink glasses on. The other four people and cryptids surrounded her, while weird glasses dude was picking her up.

"Ok. I don't know who you are, but your glasses look really stupid. Why don't you just dye your hair pink next time too, ok?" Yin said

"Um. No. Streaky, I'm not dying my hair." Glasses guy said.

"Ok. One, I only have one streak of red in my hair. And I didn't even dye it. It just came one day. And two, It's Yin. Not streaky." Yin

"Really!? I could care less goth." Beeman

"I might be goth, but my freakin' name is YIN!!!!" Yin

"Ok, Beeman, we don't even know why she's here. Let's try not to annoy her too much." White haired lady

"Wait. Your name is Beeman!? What's your first name? Wait, wait don't tell me. It's…um…Author Beeman. Right? Yin

"How'd you know that?!" Author

"I'm psychic." Yin

"There's no such thing!" Beeman

"Yes there is!" Yin

"No there isn't!" Beeman

"Ok. I'm not having this argument. Can we get some actual intelligence in here, cuz it's seriously becoming dumber by the second with pinky over here." Yin

"Ok. You two, stop it already. Beeman, we have to get back to the meeting. Wait! Where's Zak!? He was supposed to stay with Fisk!" White haired lady

"Um…put me down pinky. I mean right now." Yin

"No. You'll just run away! Do you think I'm an idiot?! I mean…" Beeman

Yin interrupted Beeman by kicking him in the knee. She dashed forward and caught a boy with black hair with a little white star in the front.

"Wow. Are you ok kid? Where did you come from?" Yin

"I'm, I'm fine. I fell out the window when I was spying on you guys. Who are you?" Kid

"Yin. And you're…Zak?" Yin

"Yeah. How'd y…" Zak

"I'm physic." Yin

"Cool! Daddy! This girl is physic!" Zak

"I'm not sure about that Zak. What do you think Drew?" Scar guy

"Well Doc, I don't know. I mean sixth senses are unlikely, but she did fire bend at me during that fight." Drew

"Andftr Shelu Burntitr Mequt!!!" Phantom

"Ok. Sorry about that tall guy." Yin

"His name is Fiskerton, pyro." Beeman

"Thanks pinky." Yin

"Ok, how about we all go inside. It's getting dark out." Drew

"Ok Drew, we should get back to the meeting anyway." Doc

So we all went inside. I met the Secret Scientists. Weird name. I would of wanted to be called the awesome people who investigate unknown stuff in the world. Zak agreed that it would be a cool name. I learned that house was owned by people named the Saturdays. Cool last name. Eventually, the meeting was over. Drew and Doc talked to me a while about the babysitting job after the meeting. I am now Zak Saturday's new babysitter. And on top of that, the Saturdays were letting me stay at their house.

The next couple years were all pretty normal. While, besides the fact that this family was a family of cryptozoologists. All was pretty normal. Well, at least until Zak turned 11.

End Note

Ok, so this isn't the end of the story. It's just the end of Yin's back-story. Now things are going to start actually having to do with the Saturday family. There will be a new story called "Yin and the Saturdays", but I really don't know when it's going to be written. It'll probably be in the next week though, but I'm not entirely sure. It will _defiantly _not be tomorrow night though. I have to write 2 essays as part of a history test .


End file.
